


Przebudzenie Donquixote

by Arienek



Series: Powrót Niebiańskiego Gamonia [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon comes back, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, revival of Rosinante
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Wskrzeszony Corazon powraca po trzynastu latach.  I własnym oczom nie wierzy. Co tu się podziało? I dlaczego wszędzie pełno piratów?
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Powrót Niebiańskiego Gamonia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Przebudzenie Donquixote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClioSelene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/gifts).



> Z najpiękniejszymi życzeniami urodzinowymi dla Księżycka Clio! Oby po Roku Zarazy wszystko stanęło na nogi, jak Cora-san! Samych najpiękniejszych przebudzeń! Sto lat!

**PRZEBUDZENIE DONQUIXOTE**

Lawa nie było nigdzie widać.

Rozejrzał się ukradkiem, ale nic nie wydawało się znajome. Ta sytuacja była bardziej dziwaczna, niż cokolwiek, co go wcześniej spotkało. Nawet uwzględniając ten wieczór, kiedy starsi kadeci podmienili jego papierosy na halucynogenne skręty. Wtedy szybko zasnął i niewiele pamiętał – a dziś… Dzisiaj zdawało mu się, że śni, ale miał też wrażenie, że dopiero przed chwilą się obudził…? Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje i dlaczego nie ma na sobie nawet skraweczka ubrania. Czyżby Doffy postanowił jednak zostawić go przy życiu? Może opatrzył jego rany – Roscinante nie widział na sobie ani jednego siniaka – i skazał na wyrafinowane tortury w postaci siedzenia na golasa przed bandą obcych ludzi? Jednak – przedziwna rzecz – w ogóle nie czuł się zagrożony. Przez lata pracy jako szpieg przyzwyczaił się do nieustającego napięcia. Teraz – czuł tylko spokój. Raczej nie rozpoznawał twarzy, które raz po raz się nad nim pochylały, ale spomiędzy ludzkiej ciżby usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- No odezwijże się, chłopcze! Żyjesz? Poznajesz mnie? Mów coś! Jak się czujesz?!

Wytężył wzrok, usiłując dostrzec za kolorowymi plamami odzieży znajomą osobę. Ach, oto i on. Siedział na wielkim głazie, a tuż przy nim koza, którą tak mocno ściskał pod pachą, że omal nie wykręcił jej łba. Wielkie dłonie zaciśnięte na kozim rogu drżały, a mocny głos wielkiego Buddy osobliwie się łamał.

\- Powiedz coś! Roscinante!

Roscinante patrzył – i własnym oczom nie wierzył.

\- Sengoku-san! Coś ty ze sobą zrobił?!

Jego mentor spojrzał po sobie, jakby lekko zdziwiony. Owłosione łydki wystawały z plażowych spodenek, dekorowanych w palmowe liście. Starannie zapleciony warkocz brody, biały jak śnieg, chował się pod pomarańczowym krawatem. Mężczyzna z zakłopotaniem poczochrał się po siwiuteńkich włosach.

\- Nic przecież…?

\- Sengoku-san! – Roscinante naprawdę się teraz zaniepokoił. – Czy przyjechałeś tu w przebraniu? Myślałeś, że nikt cię nie rozpozna, jak zafarbujesz się na biało? Chyba zwariowałeś! Może wyglądasz z piętnaście lat starzej, ale to nadal ty! Każdy głupi cię rozpozna! Co się dzieje?!

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Dużo młodych ludzi – i ani jednego munduru Marynarki w polu widzenia. Czyżby mieszkańcy Minion postawili go na nogi? Wyglądali… Wyjątkowo barwnie. Z boku nieduży chłopak w rozchełstanej kamizeli i słomkowym kapeluszu rechotał radośnie, jakby właśnie opowiedziano mu najlepszy dowcip świata. Przy nim chudzielec z długim nochalem i gęstwiną czarnych włosów, ściśniętych pod gumką od gogli, szeptał coś gorączkowo do trzymanego na rękach… Pluszaka? Jak na zabawkę, reniferek w słodkim kapelusiku o wiele za bardzo podskakiwał, a obaj z długonosym chłopakiem wyglądali na bardzo wzruszonych i przejętych. Może to skarlały Mink? Obok stał jeden, ale prawidłowego wzrostu, przynajmniej dla tego gatunku – sporo ponad dwa metry białego niedźwiedzia w schludnym, pomarańczowym kitelku. Ten osobnik z kolei gapił się na Roscinante z szeroko otwartą niedźwiedzią paszczą, a z oczu ciurkiem leciały mu łzy. Może widok gołego faceta był dla Minka obraźliwy? Roscinante nie był tego zupełnie pewien, ale niezależnie od reakcji miśka chętnie by się ubrał. Po tych wszystkich latach w masce kierowego arlekina i w pancerzu czarnych piór nawet przy Lawie czuł się dość niezręcznie, gdy ściągał koszulę, a teraz grupa obcych ludzi oglądała go sobie w całej okazałości jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Lawa nie było nigdzie widać.

O niego chciał zapytać najpierw, ale może lepiej było nie ściągać na chłopca uwagi? Skoro Sengoku-san był tutaj, mogło być więcej żołnierzy Marynarki. Teraz, gdy ope-ope-no-mi należał do Lawa, lepiej mu będzie na wolności niż pod nachalną opieką Rządu. Ale… Czy zdołał uciec? A jeśli Doffy dopadł go i zabrał? Co się wydarzyło? Wrócił wzrokiem do Sengoku i zdumiał się, widząc, że jego mentor ma nisko spuszczoną głowę i… Płacze?

\- Sengoku-san! Co się stało!

\- Nic, chłopcze, nic. – Mężczyzna otarł oczy końcem warkocza. – Brakowało mi ciebie. To znaczy… Martwiłem się o ciebie. Hej! Kiedy wreszcie będę mógł go uściskać?!

Bez majtek?! Roscinante uważał Sengoku za swojego mentora, zastępczego ojca i najlepszego przyjaciela, ale zwykle zakładał przynajmniej bieliznę, zanim się uściskali. Nie zdążył się jednak tym pomartwić, bo ktoś klęczał już przy jego boku, macał jego ramię i mamrotał pod nosem coś, co przypominało…

 _Doom_?

Na dłoni mężczyzny Roscinante dostrzegł wymowny literowy tatuaż, tworzący słowo DEATH. Zgon i zguba, jedno pasowało do drugiego. Czyżby to wreszcie Śmierć przyszła po młodszego z braci Donquixote? Wbiła się w obcisłe, łaciate dżinsy, przyczesała króciusieńką czarną bródkę, założyła złote kolczyki i przyszła po swoją ofiarę. Ale żeby nie przyniosła nawet kosy? Mężczyzna, na oko sądząc – rówieśnik samego Roscinante, dobierał się do niego gołymi rękami i jeśli chciał go pozbawić życia, powinien był się za to zabrać od zupełnie innej strony. Nie, facet raczej próbował… Sprawdzić mu puls? Obie dłonie miał wytatuowane i lekko drżące, a z palców wydobywały się kręgi niebieskawej poświaty. Miał czarne, lekko kędzierzawe włosy i pochmurną twarz pociągającego drania.

\- Nie ruszaj się, gamoniu – burknął nieznajomy, kiedy Roscinante spróbował delikatnie odsunąć się od jego natarczywych dłoni. – Muszę sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. Ja… Jestem lekarzem.

\- Ach. – Kiełkujące zainteresowanie natychmiast zniknęło za grubym murem chłodu. – To możesz już sobie iść. Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Wybacz, ale nie przepadam za lekarzami.

Mężczyzna przechylił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na niego. Miał szare oczy, pełne podszytej goryczą determinacji. Znajome? Roscinante gdzieś już widział taką siłę w spojrzeniu, utopioną w niegasnącym smutku. Ale skojarzenie było odległe i nie pasowało do tej opalonej, męskiej twarzy ani zadziornych tatuaży. Tymczasem zgromadzeni dookoła ludzie szeptali między sobą z coraz większym ożywieniem. Wysoki mężczyzna w kimonie – samurajskim, a może kobiecym? - kiwał głową z oszczędnym, ale ciepłym uśmiechem, a stojący za nim człowiek w pstrokatym garniturze, zasłaniający sobie twarz kolorową gitarą, śmiał się piskliwym, magicznym śmiechem zawodowego gawędziarza.

\- Yohohoho! Yohohohoho!

Sengoku podniósł się na nogi i zaczął pomału zbliżać się do swojego podopiecznego. Jego ruchy i ostrożne kroki wzbudziły w młodym oficerze narastający niepokój. Coś tu się nie zgadzało. Coś tu było nie tak, jak powinno.

Lawa nie było nigdzie widać.

A ten lekarz wciąż go wymacywał.

\- Idź sobie – oznajmił mu wprost Roscinante. – Nie lubię lekarzy!

Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy zdążył wręcz znienawidzić całą tę tchórzliwą, zakłamaną kastę pozbawioną cienia empatii. Nawet profesorowie w renomowanych klinikach gotowi byli małego chłopca potraktować gorzej niż trędowatych w izolatce. Ten tu łobuz, choć przypominał raczej pirackiego oficera niż jednego z hipokrytów w białych kitlach, z pewnością okaże się takim samym padalcem jak doktorzy w szpitalach. A w dodatku nawet na wyraźną prośbę pacjenta ani o cal się nie odsunął! Niech ma za swoje, a co.

\- Powinieneś bardziej na siebie uważać – szepnął aksamitnie Roscinante wprost do odsłoniętego ucha mężczyzny. – Dopiero co miałem bezpośredni kontakt z osobą zarażoną Syndromem Bursztynołowiu… Prawdopodobnie również zarażam…

Oho? Te słowa wywołały żywą reakcję, ale nie wstręt ani strach, których się spodziewał. Nie, obcy mężczyzna zamarł zupełnie, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrzony w swojego pacjenta. Jego twarz wykrzywiały emocje – ale jakie? Gniew? Szok? Rozpacz? Roscinante nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, bo reniferek o słodkim pyszczku skoczył na ziemię i podbiegł do niego, stukając kopytkami i roniąc rzęsiste łzy.

\- Ale jak to nie lubisz? Mnie też nie lubisz? Nikogo nie lubisz? Ale jak to?

Roscinante zagapił się na niego ze zdumieniem. O co maleństwu chodziło?

\- Chopper też jest lekarzem! – wyjaśnił mu z wyraźną dumą chłopak w słomkowym kapeluszu. – Chopper jest świetnym lekarzem i nie można go nie lubić. No weźże!

Reniferek tak rozpaczał, że trzeba byłoby mieć serce z kamienia, aby go natychmiast nie pocieszyć.

\- Lubię cię! – Roscinante swoją wielką dłonią ostrożnie poklepał rzekomego lekarza po rogach. – Lubię cię, lubię.

\- No! – Głowa pod słomkowym kapeluszem przytakiwała energicznie. – Nasi lekarze wszyscy są super.

\- Ja też jestem super! – wyrwał się ktoś z boku. Słusznego wzrostu mężczyzna o podgolonej wysoko głowie, na której czubku pyszniła się kita żółtych włosów. Miał okulary na nosie, sympatyczne zmarszczki śmiechu wokół oczu i wydawał się być bardzo rozbawiony całą sytuacją. – Też jestem lekarzem i nie chcę, żebyś mnie nie lubił!

Roscinante znał tego faceta. Widywał jego twarz na listach gończych. Co tu robił Feniks Marco? Krążyły plotki, że Białobrody zamierzał swojemu zaufanemu oficerowi powierzyć cały oddział i statek, ale dlaczego miałby kręcić się tutaj? Może polowali na ope-ope-no-mi? Czy Białobrody też był gdzieś w pobliżu? Lepiej byłoby dostać się w jego ręce niż w bezlitosne sieci Doffy’ego, ale co mogła oznaczać obecność znanego pirata, gdy był tu również admirał Sengoku?

\- Synu. – Sengoku przykucnął przed nim i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Jakie jest twoje ostatnie wspomnienie? Co się działo tuż przedtem, zanim obudziłeś się tutaj?

Gdy oficer zawahał się, popatrując niepewnie po obcych twarzach dookoła, mentor uspokajająco uścisnął jego ramię.

\- Możesz mówić śmiało. Wszyscy tutaj są twoimi sprzymierzeńcami. Nawet te rechoczące błazny. – Machnął niedbale ręką za siebie. – Mów. Co pamiętasz?

\- Byłem na Minion – odparł szczerze Roscinante. – Wywiązała się walka i powstało zamieszanie. Vergo mnie pobił, a Doffy… Postrzelił mnie. Myślałem, że tam zginę. – Pokręcił głową. To niepodobne do jego brata, żeby zostawiać sprawę niedokończoną. Dziwne. Ale nie czuł się ani trochę martwy. Przeciwnie. Czuł się świetnie, choć było mu coraz bardziej zimno w plecy. Czy naprawdę można tu mówić o wszystkim? Swoje życie gotów był zaryzykować, ale nie życie Lawa.

\- Ukradłem coś mojemu bratu. Ukradłem i uciekłem. A na Minion… Ukryłem skarb w skrzyni. Czy został uratowany? – Patrzył błagalnie na Sengoku, mając nadzieję, że mentor zrozumie pytanie ukryte w pytaniu. Ale skąd miałby wiedzieć o Lawie? – Czy mój skarb został uratowany?

\- Drogi chłopcze. – Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się serdecznie, a w oczach znowu błysnęły mu łzy wzruszenia. – Twój skarb jest… Cały i zdrowy. Uratowałeś go.

Och. Czy na pewno? Czy mówili o tym samym? Roscinante zagryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, czy może uwierzyć w to zapewnienie. Zamiast uspokoić, zdezorientowało go tylko. Gdzie był i co się wydarzyło? Dlaczego Sengoku-san zdjął insygnia Admirała Floty, zostawiając tylko wierzchni płaszcz admiralski? Dlaczego otaczali ich błaźni, a wytatuowany lekarz kurczowo trzymał go za łokieć, nawet nie udając, że mierzy tam puls czy inną saturację?

\- Dosyć tego! – rozległo się gromko za plecami Roscinante. – Koniec cackania się z tym maminsynkiem!

Głos był ochrypły, jakby przeżarty dymem i mile znajomy. Tylko jedna osoba nazywała oficera Donquixote „maminsynkiem” z taką sympatią w głosie. Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na mówiącego – i zdębiał.

\- SMOKER?!

\- Siema, Roscinante. – Mężczyzna, który jeszcze przed chwilą wydawał się Smokerem, ale przecież nie mógł nim być, kiwnął głową w oszczędnym powitaniu. Wyglądał… Jak kawał twardego skurwysyna? Nosił rozchełstaną białą kurtkę, spod której dumnie świecił gołą klatą, szeroką jak rufa pirackiego niszczyciela. W zębach miał dwa cygara, pod pachą jakiś rodzaj broni o dwóch czarnych ostrzach, a jego twarz sprawiała wrażenie, jakby od zeszłej zimy, kiedy Roscinante ostatni raz go widział, spędził kolejnych piętnaście lat na knajpianych burdach . Co tu się w ogóle wyprawiało?

\- Nie musisz się z nim cackać. – Karykatura Smokera zwróciła się wprost do Sengoku. – Sam wiesz najlepiej, że to twardy gość. Im szybciej powiemy mu całą prawdę, tym lepiej.

Admirał pokiwał głową.

\- Rzeczywiście… Synu, ty lepiej najpierw wygodnie usiądź.

\- Siedzę – mruknął tamten, nadal wpatrzony w odmienionego Smokera. Jego młodszy przyjaciel z Akademii rozrósł się znacząco tu i ówdzie, nabawił się paskudnej blizny przez pół twarzy, zrezygnował z golenia głowy i noszenia munduru.

\- Smoker… Wyglądasz jak łajza spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Znaczy, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle – zażartował Roscinante, próbując ukryć niepokój. Jak długo był nieprzytomny? Obaj jego znajomi oficerowie wyglądali na bardziej… Zużytych? Nadgryzionych zębem czasu?

\- Powiedział co wiedział, a sam siedzi goły jak święty turecki – dociął mu przyjaciel. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Mamy ci dużo do powiedzenia. Jest sporo złych nowin, ale znacznie więcej dobrych. Co chcesz usłyszeć najpierw?

\- Może naprzemiennie? Daj najpierw jakąś złą nowinę? – zaproponował ostrożnie Roscinante. Smoker zawahał się, a Sengoku przyszedł mu z pomocą.

\- Na przykład… Nie jesteś już Władającym. Straciłeś nagi-nagi-no-mi.

Co?! Mężczyzna odruchowo spróbował przywołać znajomą, zaufaną moc ciszy, ale niczego nie poczuł. Welon milczenia nie zapadł, wszystkie szepty, oddechy i szelesty doskonale było słychać. Dziwne – przedziwne uczucie, nic bolesnego czy przykrego, tylko zupełna pustka w miejscu, do którego zwykle sięgał po norioku. Jak to się stało? Czy był reanimowany? A może przeszedł śmierć kliniczną i jego Diabelski Owoc opuścił nosiciela, uznając go za martwego? Przedziwna sprawa.

\- A… Jakaś dobra wiadomość?

Tym razem Sengoku się zawahał, ale Smoker od razu wybrał odpowiednią nowinę.

\- Vergo jest trupem – oznajmił z mocą.

Ach! To rzeczywiście była wspaniała nowina. Więc nici Doflamingo, wżarte głęboko w strukturę Marynarki Wojennej, zostały wyrwane z korzeniami! Gdy podczas nierównej walki z Vergo Roscinante pojął, z kim ma do czynienia i co to oznacza dla Floty, był zrozpaczony swoją niemocą. Wiedział, że tak mistrzowsko umiejscowiony szpieg Doflamingo będzie mógł bezkarnie krzywdzić rzesze ludzi swoimi łajdactwami, niszcząc przy okazji zaufanie cywili do żołnierzy. A oficer Donquixote pierwszy dał się mu zgnieść na miazgę! Nie zdołał zatrzymać Vergo, wiedział więc, że mogą minąć całe lata, nie dwa, nie trzy, ale może i dziesięć lat, zanim ktokolwiek go powstrzyma – a wtedy już będzie za późno, by wykorzenić nawarstwione zło. Za tę słabość najbardziej siebie przeklinał, gdy szykował się na śmierć pod stopami Doflamingo. A teraz – okazało się, że jednak przeżył, a przeklęty Vergo był trupem! Jak zdołali go namierzyć tak szybko?! Być może Law złożył zeznania oficerom Floty? Ale czy dobrze go potraktowali? Roscinante Donquixote miał dość tych wszystkich pytań. Chciał wszystkiego się wreszcie dowiedzieć. Jak to powiedział Smoker? Dość cackania się.

\- Zróbmy inaczej. Powiedz mi po prostu wszystko naraz. Po kolei, ale wszystko – zażądał stanowczo. – Muszę wiedzieć, bo zaraz tu zwariuję. Co się stało po tym jak… Straciłem przytomność?

Cisza.

Ukradkowe spojrzenia, nerwowe pocieranie rąk i policzków. Wytatuowane palce przesunęły się z powrotem na puls pacjenta i tam już zostały, jak przyklejone. Oficer nie zawracał już sobie głowy odpychaniem medyka i pozwolił trzymać się za rękę. Mężczyzna nie był bynajmniej niemiły dla oka, a jeśli okaże się szują, zawsze będzie czas podpalić na nim te łaciate dżinsy.

\- Mówcie! – ponaglił Roscinante. – Co stało się potem?

Cisza.

\- Co…

\- Umarłeś, Cora-san! – To klęczący przy nim lekarz wreszcie przerwał milczenie. – Umarłeś!

W jego głosie brzmiało coś między wielką pretensją i równie wielką rozpaczą. Roscinante potarł czoło pod gęstą grzywką. Wszystko w nim protestowało przeciw tej rewelacji. Przecież żył? Owszem, przez te wszystkie rozpaczliwe minuty na Minion spodziewał się śmierci, przygotował się na nią i gdy zamykał oczy, wiedział, że się więcej nie obudzi. Ale obudził się – właśnie przed chwilą – jakby w zupełnie innym świecie. I przez te kilka ostatnich chwil zdążył już ucieszyć się, że żyje, a potem przywiązać się do tej myśli na nowo. Niełatwo było uwierzyć, że jego najgorsze przewidywania jednak się spełniły.

\- Ja… Aż tak źle ze mną było? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Byłeś całkiem martwy – potwierdził Smoker. Oczy mu pociemniały, nagle zrobił kilka długich kroków i zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. Teraz we trzech z Sengoku i bezimiennym lekarzem trzymali go kurczowo, jakby zaraz miał się znowu wymknąć w objęcia śmierci.

\- Pochowałem cię – dopowiedział Sengoku. Znowu miał łzy w oczach, ściskał swego wychowanka za kolano i kręcił głową, aż podskakiwał biały warkoczyk brody. – Pojechałem… Zidentyfikować twoje ciało. Potem cię pochowałem. Opłakałem. A potem… Potem już zawsze cię opłakiwałem.

\- Patrz, jak przez ciebie posiwiał! – burknął gniewnie Smoker, a zszokowany Roscinante aż się żachnął. Czy to przez niego?! Czy aż tyle rozpaczy sprawił ukochanemu mentorowi, że ten postarzał się w oczach i z dziarskiego bruneta w kilka dni zmienił się w siwego jak gołąbek starca?!

\- Kolego Łowco! Lepiej zamknij gębę! – Amator złotych kolczyków i czarnych tatuaży nie posiadał się z oburzenia. – Zobacz, co narobiłeś! Cora-san tak się przejął! Nie słuchaj go, Cora-san! To tylko głupie gadanie Białego Łowcy.

Biały… Łowca? Kiedy Smoker dorobił się swojego wymarzonego, sensacyjnie brzmiącego przydomka? Ostatnim razem, kiedy Bellemere wyciągnęła ich na pożegnalnego dymka, który przedłużył się jak zawsze do wielogodzinnej pogawędki, wymyślili wersję „Dymny Łowca” - między innymi śmiechu wartymi przezwiskami. „Biały Łowca” brzmiało nawet lepiej, prosto i dumnie.

Ale.

Ale.

Cora-san?

Kto tu już drugi raz nazwał go „Cora-san”?

Jakby odgadując jego myśli, długonosy chłopak wyrwał się do przodu i pochylił się nad Roscinante.

\- Czy możemy cię nazywać Corazonem? Albo Corą? Nie będzie ci przykro?

\- Czemu ma mu być przykro? – zdumiał się ten w słomkowym kapeluszu. – Przecież to _jest_ Corazon. Cora. Jak inaczej mielibyśmy go nazywać?

\- Ma imię i nazwisko. – Długonosy przewrócił oczami. – I nawet rangę oficerską Floty. A tamto wymyślił Doflamingo. Piki, trefle, karo i kiery.

\- Mingo się już nie liczy. – Machnięcie ręką tak niedbałe, jakby chodziło o podrzędnego wioskowego złodziejaszka, znowu zszokowało Roscinante. Doffy… Nie liczył się?! To byłoby zbyt piękne, żeby mógł uwierzyć.

\- Jesteś Corazon, co nie? Dla skrótu Corao. Prawda, Corao?

Temu akurat nie chciał zaprzeczać. Zwłaszcza, gdyby Doffy już się nie liczył. To jedno chciałby sobie po nim zostawić.

\- Jestem Cora-san.

\- No!

\- Koniec przegadywanek! – uciął stanowczo Smoker. – Zaraz go będziecie o wszystko pytać, ale teraz niech wreszcie usłyszy prawdę. Sengoku-san, pan niech mu powie. A wy, pirackie szumowiny, morda w kubeł!

Pirackie szumowiny?

Wyglądali na takich, to fakt. Ale czemu w takim razie zadawali się z nimi praworządni oficerowie Floty? Czy świat stanął na głowie przez te kilka dni jego… Bycia nieżywym?

\- Byłeś martwy, nieżywy, pogrzebany, pochowany. – Sengoku znowu pokręcił głową. – Ale teraz żyjesz i tym razem bardziej na siebie uważaj, ty szalony chłopaku! Żadnych akcji bez wsparcia!

\- Ten gamoń już nigdzie więcej sam nie pójdzie. Dopilnuję tego – burknął czarnowłosy lekarz. W jego głosie brzmiała żelazna obietnica i Corazon poważnie się zaniepokoił. Co ten facet na niego szykował?

\- Cisza miała być! – Smoker dmuchnął dymem w medyka, ale ten tylko zakręcił palcem i błękitna poświata wyeliminowała bez śladu cały obłok.

\- Roscinante… Pewien Diabelski Owoc pozwolił nam ciebie uratować. Jesteś znowu z nami – cały i zdrowy. Twoje ciało odtworzyło się identyczne, jak było w dniu twojej śmierci, oprócz oczywiście obrażeń i mocy nagi-nagi-no-mi. Powstałeś z martwych.

\- Yohohoho! Możemy założyć klub! Yohohoho!

\- Cisza!

Sengoku zajrzał swemu wychowankowi głęboko w oczy.

\- Trochę to zajęło czasu. Długo cię z nami nie było, synu.

Koniec omijania tematu.

\- Jak długo? – spytał zwięźle. Admirał tym razem tylko lekko się zawahał.

\- Jakiś czas temu minęło... Trzynaście lat.

Trzynaście lat.

Trzynaście… lat?

_Trzynaście lat?!_

Siedział jak skamieniały, serce tłukło się boleśnie w piersi, umysł próbował nadążyć za tym, co usłyszał. Trzynaście lat?! Nie dni, nie tygodnie nawet, ale całe lata upłynęły?! W ogóle nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Przecież dopiero przed chwilą, przed momentem pokazał Lawowi swój pożegnalny uśmiech i szykował się na nadejście Doffy’ego. Przecież ledwo co siedział w śniegu na Minion, dosłownie przed chwilą…

Umarł.

Zginął na Minion, tak jak się spodziewał. Doffy zastrzelił go raz a dobrze. Minęły całe lata, wszyscy jego bliscy się pozmieniali, może już nie żyli? Sengoku-san się postarzał, Smoker wydoroślał, Doffy miał czterdziestkę na karku, a Law… Law był… Dorosły?! Czy na pewno żył?! Czy przetrwał?! Czy wydobrzał?! Jeśli Lawowi udało się przeżyć i pokonać chorobę, jeśli odzyskał prawo do życia…

To już pal sześć śmierć.

Corazon Donquixote uspokoił się trochę. Trzynaście lat kłuło niepojętym szokiem w serce, ale raz już zgodził się umrzeć i pogodzi się z tym znowu, zwłaszcza że śmierć należała do przeszłości i teraz bez wątpienia żył. Musiał jednak dowiedzieć się więcej.

\- Uspokój się, durniu! Ciśnienie ci podskoczyło! – beształ go lekarz. Emocje aż z niego biły gorącem i Roscinante nieco się zdziwił, że obcy człowiek – w dodatku, jeśli wierzyć Smokerowi, piracka szumowina – tak się przejmuje jego zdrowiem.

\- Nie mam kłopotów z ciśnieniem, ani z sercem, ani z płucami, ani w zasadzie z niczym oprócz… Skłonności do drobnych stłuczeń – oznajmił kąśliwie. – Nigdy w życiu nie potrzebowałem pomocy medycznej… Do czasu. – Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie. – Jeśli nie jesteś gotowy zmierzyć się z przypadkiem Syndromu Bursztynołowiu, to naprawdę możesz już sobie iść.

Wytatuowane palce na jego nadgarstku drżały coraz mocniej – czyżby nareszcie wystraszył tego podejrzanego faceta? Ale do tej pory na wzmiankę o przeklętej chorobie Fleavance medycy darli się wniebogłosy, uciekali i za żadną cenę nie dotknęliby ciała osoby zakażonej Syndromem, nawet małego dziecka. A ten człowiek nadal dotykał Corazona i trzymał jego rękę tak zaborczo, jakby wręcz nigdy nie zamierzał jej puszczać. Patrzył mu teraz prosto w oczy – twarz miał spiętą, wzburzoną, czoło zmarszczone, ale Roscinante nadal nie potrafił odczytać jego emocji. Czy ten człowiek był jego wrogiem? Sengoku-san nie pozwoliłby, żeby zajął się nim ktokolwiek spoza kręgu zaufania. Ale byli tu piraci! Feniks Marco! Co się podziało ze światem przez te trzynaście lat? Zanim zdążył wprost o to zapytać, nieznajomy lekarz przemówił. Głos miał ochrypły i ledwo słyszalny.

\- Syndrom Bursztynołowiu został… Całkowicie wyeliminowany ze świata.

Teraz to dopiero był szok. Wyeliminowany?! Co to znaczyło?! Co się stało z Lawem?! Sengoku-san zapewnił, że jego skarb został uratowany, ale przecież on nie miał o niczym pojęcia! Może Doffy dorwał jednak chłopca?! Jeśli ten by mu się sprzeciwiał, mogło dojść do najgorszego. A wtedy Marynarka mogła odzyskać ope-ope-no-mi. Co, jeśli właśnie o tym mówił Admirał?! Corazona nie obchodziła moc operacjowocu, tylko mały chłopiec, który stał na krawędzi życia i śmierci. Co się z nim stało?! Całe to piekło Minion nie mogło pójść na marne!

\- Co się stało z Lawem?! – Spróbował wstać, złapał Smokera za ramię. – Gdzie jest Law?!

\- E? Jak to gdzie? – zdziwił się tamten. – Siedźże, maminsynku. Dopiero co ożyłeś!

\- Jestem młody i zdrowy, to ty wyglądasz jak ruina kadeta! – odparował odruchowo Roscinante. Podczas misji w Familii Doflamingo tak bardzo brakowało mu normalności – przyjaciół, przed którymi niczego nie musiał udawać, przekomarzanek , marzeń i nadziei. Dawniej bez końca drażnił się ze Smokerem, wykorzystując swoje starszeństwo. Teraz… Był o ładne dziesięć lat młodszy?! Law miałby więc… Dwadzieścia pięć? Dwadzieścia sześć?

\- Potrzebuję dwóch rzeczy. Natychmiast. – oznajmił Smokerowi tonem nie znającym sprzeciwu.

\- Nie dymka przecież? To nowe ciało jeszcze nigdy nie paliło papierosa – burknął tamten. – No, co byś chciał?

\- Na pewno jest głodny! – wyrwał się chłopak w słomkowym kapeluszu. – Sanji już szykuje bankiet! Będzie cała góra mięsa!

\- Chicho bądź, Królu Piratów. Czego potrzebujesz, synu? – wypytywał Sengoku.

\- Majtek! – wykrzyknął Roscinante żałośnie. Król piratów?! Nowe ciało?! Nagle poczuł, że jest na krawędzi histerii i zaraz wybuchnie, bynajmniej nie z powodu bielizny. – Chcę się ubrać! I niech mi ktoś nareszcie powie, co się stało z Lawem!

\- Zszedł na psy – burknął Smoker głosem, w którym rozbawienie walczyło z ewidentnie udawaną surowością. – Stoczył się do rynsztoka, na samo dno morza. Zebrał piracką załogę i ruszył w świat, wyrywając ludziom serca gołymi rękami.

Corazon śmiertelnie by się przeraził taką perspektywą, ale dobrze znał ten dobroduszny ton Smokera - kojarzył go wyłącznie ze spokojem i… Przyjaźnią? Twardy i agresywny kadet Smoker takim miękkim tonem przemawiał niezmiernie rzadko i wyłącznie o tych nielicznych ludziach, których lubił.

\- Niektórym raz wyrwać serce to za mało! – czarnowłosy lekarz warknął na oficera jak morski drapieżnik. – Ale zawsze można to jeszcze poprawić!

\- SHihihihi! Shihihihi! – zaśmiewał się młodzieniec w kapeluszu. – Torao na dnie morza! Na dnie morza! Shihihihihi! Sama prawda!

\- Cicho bądź, Luffy! – zgromił go reniferek. – Pan Corazon się zmartwił. Proszę pana, z Torao wszystko jest w porządku! Jest wspaniałym piratem! Znaczy, wspaniałym kapitanem! Znaczy, wspaniałym Chirurgiem Śmierci!

\- Law-dono to prawdziwy bohater! – zapewniał urodziwy samuraj.

\- Izo mówi prawdę! – przytakiwał życzliwie uśmiechnięty Marco. – Może pan być spokojny, Oficerze Donquixote. Law wyszedł na ludzi. To znaczy… W naszym rozumieniu, a my jesteśmy piratami, więc…

\- Twój Law to teraz istna gwiazda! Supernowa nawet! – Smoker doskonale się bawił zakłopotaniem Roscinante, co odrobinę uspokoiło kiełkującą histerię. Bardziej by go jednak uspokoiły suche fakty i spodnie. Czemu ci wszyscy złośliwcy musieli się nad nim znęcać?! I czemu w obliczu bandy złośliwców nadal nie opuszczało go poczucie bezpieczeństwa? Gdyby tylko powiedzieli wreszcie, co z Lawem!

\- Laaaaw-saaan! Laaaw-san!

\- Trafalgar Law!

\- Laaaw-san!

Odległe okrzyki już wcześniej było słychać, ale dopiero teraz stały się na tyle wyraźne, że dotarły do uszu Corazona. Również pozostali je usłyszeli – wszyscy zamilkli i odwrócili głowy, żeby zobaczyć, kto się zbliża. Biegła do nich dziwnie niedobrana para – młoda dziewczyna o pięknej figurze, w kolorowej bluzeczce i płaszczu narzuconym na ramiona, oraz potężny, równie szeroki co wysoki osobnik w pomarańczowym kimonie. Miał niebieską skórę i czarne, kędzierzawe włosy, zebrane w kitę na czubku okrągłej głowy. Roscinante znał skądś tę błękitną kulę niszczącej siły. Pojawiała się na listach gończych Słonecznej Bandy Fishera Tigera. Nie zdążył się jednak nawet zdziwić obecnością kolejnej pirackiej gwiazdy, bo oboje biegnący dotarli do nich i zatrzymali się. Syn Mórz Jinbei sapał lekko i kręcił głową, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Trzymał w nich…

Białą czapkę z futra foki.

Serce Corazona jakby nagle podeszło mu do gardła, a potem spadło w dół i zaczęło obijać się o klatkę piersiową. Dudniło mu w uszach, dławiło w gardle, nic już nie widział na oczy, tylko ten jeden przedmiot. To nawet nie była _właściwa_ czapka. Zamiast kapelusika z rondem miała fason kaszkietu z daszkiem i pewnie w ogóle nie miała nic wspólnego z niczym. Ale oni wołali…

\- Trafalgarze Law! Wyshamblesowałeś suchy chleb za burtę! – Przedstawicielka Floty tupnęła nóżką. Z bliska widać było, że jej płaszczyk ma elitarne oficerskie epolety – takie same, jak zgodnie ze swoim stopniem powinien nosić Roscinante. Nieznajoma podparła się pod boki, karcąco kręciła głową, a jej oczy ciskały gromy zza szkieł okularów.

\- Czarna Noga szaleje i grozi, że zaraz założy Maskę Soby, żeby zrobić z tobą porządek! Nie może zrobić panierki, bo wyrzuciłeś cały zapas ususzonego chleba!

\- Och, jej! – przejął się reniferek. – Wszyscy zginiemy!

\- Torao strasznie się denerwował od wczoraj – mruknął długonosy, z lękiem osłaniając głowę rękami. – Chodził po wszystkich naszych statkach, zaglądał w każdy kąt i wyżywał się na każdym znalezionym skraweczku chleba. Wątpię, żeby gdzieś przetrwała choćby sucha bułka.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć – i dopiero wtedy zauważyła Corazona.

\- Aaach! A więc to już! Dlaczego nic nie mówiliście?!

Roscinante z pewnością dostałby zupełnego kręćka, próbując połączyć czarne nogi z maską i sobę z suchym chlebem. Ale nie usłyszał z tego ani jednego słowa. Wpatrywał się w czapkę z futra foki i bał się drgnąć, żeby nie zniknęła. Tymczasem nieznajoma kobieta wydawała się ogromnie uradowana i podniecona.

\- Ach! Tak bardzo się cieszę! Panie oficerze Donquixote! To taki zaszczyt! Strasznie się cieszę, że wszystko się udało!

\- Weź się w garść, Tashigi, ten maminsynek jest teraz raptem parę lat starszy od ciebie – burknął Smoker.

\- Jak wspaniale! – entuzjazmowała się nadal. – Widzę, że wszystko poszło doskonale! – Obejrzała Roscinante dokładnie od czubka głowy aż do pasa, po czym nagle spłonęła krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem i gwałtownie odwróciła głowę w bok.

\- Do… Doskonale – dokończyła piskliwym, zakłopotanym głosikiem. – Do… Dorodny Niebiański Smok!

Ach.

Na to musiał odwrócić głowę od białej czapki. Zmrużył oczy – a najbliżej stojący aż się cofnęli o pół kroku, gdy temperatura nagle gwałtownie spadła. Ciepłe oczy Corazona w mgnieniu oka zmieniły się w lodowate, bezdenne jeziora.

\- Nie jestem. Niebiańskim. Smokiem.

Niewiele pamiętał z piekła, które odebrało mu rodziców i ostatecznie zmieniło brata w odrażającego potwora. Jednego się jednak nauczył: Niebiańskie Smoki były dla ludzi złem, do którego on nie chciał już nigdy przynależeć. Był oficerem Marynarki. Mógłby nawet być piratem – był nim z całego serca, kiedy to Law pytał. Ale niech nikt się nie waży nazwać go Niebiańskim Smokiem.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć. – Syn Mórz Jinbei uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Złowrogie kły i groźne brwi nie zdołały odjąć temu uśmiechowi ciepła. – Bardzo dobrze to słyszeć. Law-san, zostawiłeś czapkę na beczkach z colą. Ten nasz wskrzeszeniec będzie tak już zawsze goło chodzić? Pułkowniczka gotowa zemdleć.

Corazon nadal bał się drgnąć. Futro foki bieliło się niewinnie i eksponowało ciemne łatki. A biały niedźwiedź otarł oczy rękawem, podszedł do ryboczłeka, odebrał mu czapkę i z widocznym na pysku zadowoleniem nasadził ją na czubek głowy czarnowłosego lekarza o wytatuowanych dłoniach.

\- Kapitan piratów Serca w całej okazałości – pochwalił drżącym głosem Sengoku-san.

\- Mój kapitan! – podkreślił miś.

\- Nasz Torao! – Ten uśmiech spod słomkowego kapelusza mógłby porwać w morze tysiące okrętów.

\- Law-dono! – Samuraj z szacunkiem pochylił głowę.

\- Trafalgar Law. – Smoker wystawił palec w odpowiednim kierunku, na wypadek, gdyby Roscinante jeszcze nie skojarzył faktów. Ale wszystko było już jasne. Pirat Law – kapitan Law? Doktor Law? – stał tuż obok z nisko spuszczoną głową, ręce wcisnął w kieszenie, a spod foczej czapy spływała po policzku łza. Corazon ruszył w jego stronę – nagle zatrzymał się, zawahał. I z pełną premedytacją zahaczył stopą o laskę dziwaka w pasiastym garniturze. Sekundę później młócił już bezradnie rękami powietrze, kolana się ugięły, stopy rozjechały, a Oficer Donquixote z hukiem wylądował na ziemi, leżąc na plecach z rozłożonymi rękami jak karykaturalny akt śnieżnego anioła.

Law znalazł się przy nim w mgnieniu oka.

\- Cora-san! Ty gamoniu! – Potrząsał nad nim pięścią, a szare oczy ciskały gromy. – Ty niezdaro! Jak możesz tak na siebie nie uważać! Przecież mogłeś skręcić sobie kark! Cora-san!

Ach.

\- Mój. Law.

.


	2. Nowe szaty Corazona

**NOWE SZATY CORAZONA**

Kiedy Corazon w końcu stanął z powrotem na nogi, zupełnie przeszła mu fiksacja na tle foczej czapki. Przeciwnie, chętnie by ją oddał z powrotem ryboczłekowi. Law naciągnął ją sobie tak głęboko na twarz, że zasłoniła wszystko, co Roscinante chciał jak najprędzej obejrzeć, najlepiej z bliska. Oczy, szare, znajome, silne, dlaczego wciąż takie smutne? Policzki, zdrowe, ciepłe, na których nie było ani śladu przeklętej bieli Bursztynołowiu. Twarz dorosłego mężczyzny – Corazon pragnął patrzeć na nią godzinami i wyszukać wszystkie ślady swojego małego Lawa w tym przystojnym łajdaku z czarną bródką. A tymczasem pan kapitan-doktor ukrył się skutecznie pod rondem czapki, ręce znowu schował w kieszeniach i przestał się odzywać. Roscinante nakazał sobie zachować spokój. Nie wypadało się narzucać. Law z trudem tolerował go w tamtych dawnych czasach, a po tylu latach… To chyba cud, że jeszcze go pamiętał. Trzeba się cieszyć z tego cudu, a nie rzucać z uściskiem, tak, jak domagało się tego jego głupie serce. To był Law, Który Przeżył. Dostał życie, które Corazon mu obiecał, i korzystał z jego uroków.

Za mało sypiał, to było widać nawet pomimo czapki.

Na Matkę Oceanów, gdybyż można go było po prostu uściskać! Albo przytulić się do niego, albo cokolwiek! Ale sztywna postawa i odwrócona twarz Lawa mówiła wyraźnie i boleśnie, że bliskość dawnych dni przeminęła. Roscinante opuścił nisko głowę. Dla niego więź z małym cynikiem o przenikliwym spojrzeniu była świeża i żywa, w zasadzie dominowała we wszystkim, co czuł i myślał. Marzył, aby móc poznać i zachwycić się tym tajemniczym dorosłym mężczyzną, który rozkwitł pod jego nieobecność dzięki ope-ope-no-mi. Ale minęło trzynaście lat. Trzynaście! To wieczność, której nie będzie się dało przeskoczyć. Law przeżył, przetrwał, dorósł, żył dalej. Dawno pożegnał obłąkanego Corazona z Familii Doflamingo. Tak powinno zostać. O to walczył Roscinante – o życie i wolność Trafalgara Lawa. Nic dla siebie. Z pewnością nie po to przywrócono go do życia, żeby sobie teraz uzurpował miejsce przy boku dawnego chłopca z Fleavance. Będzie patrzył z daleka – i może kiedyś się z tym pogodzi. Na razie wszystko w nim rwało i krzyczało, żeby zagarnąć Lawa, przycisnąć do piersi i upewnić się, że na pewno nic mu więcej nie grozi.

A zimno było mu już w zasadzie w każdą jedną część ciała.

\- Jak mogliśmy nie przygotować dla ciebie ubrań?! – biadał Sengoku. – Tyle nas tu, i same durnie. Wybacz, synu, załóż mój płaszcz!

\- Ale co ty, staruszku z kozą? – zbył go życzliwie młodzieniec w słomkowym kapeluszu. – Przecież wiadomo, co trzeba zrobić.

Nikt na niego nie zwrócił uwagi, za to coraz więcej osób bezproduktywnie rozważało problem odzieżowy.

\- Yohohoho! Co za szkoda, że pan Kin’e’mon nie mógł z nami przyjechać! Jemu wystarczyłby kamyczek! Moje garnitury będą, obawiam się, krztynę przyciasne! Nie mam takiej masy mięśniowej jak pan oficer Donquixote! Tak naprawdę… W ogóle nie mam żadnej masy mięśniowej! Yohohohoho!

Kiedy przestał zasłaniać się gitarą, dało się dostrzec, że ten facet to w rzeczywistości pełnosprawny i wygadany kościotrup. Roscinante dołożył to do rzeczy, o które wnet zapyta, ale, chociaż był raczej szczupły, nie wbiłby się w ubrania po kościeju.

\- Ale co wy? Przecież wszystko jest przygotowane?

Słomkowy Kapelusz ponownie został zagadany przez pozostałych.

\- Słuchaj, Rosci, weźmiemy płaszcz Tashigi, okręcisz się nim w pasie i pójdziemy na statek, tam coś dla ciebie dobierzemy odpowiedniego. Sternik Słomkowych może pożyczyć ci majtki. Jeśli w ogóle cokolwiek nosi, to tę część odzieży na pewno.

\- MÓJ PŁASZCZ MUNDUROWY?! To znaczy, oczywiście, chętnie poświęcę płaszcz dla pana oficera Donquixote, ale…

\- Przecież tylko go pożyczymy? Nie będziesz go musiała potem spalić.

\- To pan tak myśli, wiceadmirale Smoker…

\- A gdyby Bepo oddał mu swoje wdzianko? Goły niedźwiedź nikogo po drodze nie zgorszy.

\- Ja przepraszam, przyjacielu Usoppie, ale uważam, ze czcigodny Corazon jest lepiej zbudowany niż ja. Na gołego mnie nikt nie chciałby patrzeć.

\- To nie kwestia patrzenia, tylko tego, co biedakowi zaraz odmarznie…

\- No to niech nie marznie! No weźcie! Przecież można to od razu załatwić!

Chłopak w słomkowym kapeluszu, nieco już obrażony, podskakiwał i machał rękami, ale pozostali solidarnie go ignorowali i wręcz odwracali głowy w inną stronę.

\- Mogę szybko zrzucić parę piór i zrobi mu się taką egzotyczną spódniczkę! – proponował Feniks Marco. – Na spacer do przystani wystarczy.

\- Ej no! Przecież wszystko jest już przygotowane! – Słomkowy kapelusz podskakiwał na głowie poddenerwowanego właściciela. Roscinante pociągnął Smokera za rękaw.

\- Czy nie powinniśmy pozwolić mu mówić?

\- Mowy nie ma! – Zamiast Smokera zareagował Law, odwrócił się błyskawicznie do Corazona i złapał go mocno za ramię. Oczy spod daszka kaszkietu błyszczały gorączkowo. – Nie dajcie mu mówić! Nie słuchaj go, Cora-san!

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się lekko mężczyzna, skupiony na mocnym uścisku, którym obdarzył go znienacka Law. Gdyby tak można go przykleić. Ale, nie. Nie, nie, nie.

\- To jest Słomkowy Kapelusz Monkey D. Luffy. Kapitan Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza. Według tego, co wszystkim wokół tłucze do głów, przyszły Król Piratów. –Smoker wydmuchnął dym z cygara. – Jego pomysły są… Wstrząsające. Niewypowiedzianie straszne. Nie wolno ich słuchać.

\- A nie można ich wysłuchać, a potem odrzucić, jeśli się nie nadają? – badał sprawę Roscinante, ukradkiem przesuwając się o cal bliżej Lawa. Chciałby przyjrzeć się bliżej jego tatuażom. Zapytać o każdy z nich. Chciałby… A, prawda. NIE.

\- Nie można! – uciął Law, jakby wtórując jego myślom. Ale chyba miał na myśli tylko pomysły Słomkowego Kapelusza, bo ręki Corazona nie puścił.

\- Jak on już raz coś powie… -Smoker pokręcił głową. – Jak coś powie… - Obłok dymu z cygara zawisł w powietrzu niczym zwiastun grozy. – Wtedy zawsze się okazuje, że to jest jedyne rozwiązanie pasujące do okoliczności. Więc jak już coś powie, na mur beton wyjdzie na jego. A tego wolelibyśmy uniknąć.

\- Ale chodzi tylko o ubranie dla mnie? – jęknął żałośnie Roscinante. – Jeśli nikt z was nie przyniósł dla mnie choćby kalesonów, to ja już wolę tę niewypowiedzianie straszną niespodziankę.

\- A jeśli on postanowił, że szefuńcio Jinbei ma się rozebrać do rosołu i oddać ci swoje szmatki? – Długonosy chłopak pokręcił głową. Nagi wskrzeszeniec zmierzył wzrokiem rechoczącego dobrodusznie ryboczłeka najpierw wzdłuż, a potem wszerz.

\- Byłoby prawie na śpiwór dla trojga…

\- No weźcież! Przeziębi się!

Towarzystwo z silną grupą medyczną w postaci renifera, Feniksa i – jak to powiedzieli? - Chirurga Śmierci? – pod taką presją wreszcie się poddało i wyczekująco spoglądało na rzekomego Króla Piratów. A ten z dumą wypiął pierś, pociętą bliznami.

\- Przecież to Corao! On jest sercem naszego Torao! Od początku należał do nas! Moi nakama zasługują na to, co najlepsze! Shishishihihi! I ja od początku pamiętałem, że trzeba pamiętać o majtkach!

\- Cud – stęknął nabożnie Usopp.

\- Yohohoho! Zobaczymy majtki pana Corao! Zawsze to jakieś majtki!

\- Komu ukradłeś bieliznę, kolego Słomkowy?! – najeżył się Law. - Dobrze wiem, że to koleżanka nawigator ma największą szafę. Gwarantuję ci, że jej biustonosze nie będą pasować.

\- Nawet ja wiem, że rozmiar ma znaczenie! – zapewnił Słomkowy Kapelusz, na co Sengoku-san ze Smokerem dostali ataku śmiechu i kaszlu jednocześnie, pułkowniczka w okularach aż się zachłysnęła, a piraci wymienili rozbawione uśmiechy, przewracając ukradkiem oczami. Roscinante coraz bardziej chciał poznać bliżej te pirackie szumowiny. I dostać wreszcie ubranie.

\- Staruszek z kozą powiedział, że lubisz kiecki w serduszka? – Słomkowy Kapelusz patrzył wyczekująco.

\- Wcale tak nie powiedziałem! – zastrzegł Sengoku. – Pytał mnie, jaka by ci się podobała sukienka, więc zasugerowałem serduszka. Nie sądziłem, że będzie cię w nią ubierał!

\- Może być sukienka! – zapewnił nieszczęśliwym głosem Corazon. – Wprost marzę o kiecce w serduszka. Jeśli masz trzymetrową nawigatorkę, chętnie założę nawet jej peniuar.

Law z jakiegoś powodu silnie poczerwieniał na twarzy. Może adorował tę nieznajomą nawigatorkę…?

\- Cora-san! – zaczął z pretensją, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo kolejna osoba już klaskała w ręce i szła w ich stronę, niosąc zręcznie pod pachą sporą skrzynię.

\- Ach, cudownie! Wiedziałam, że się od razu porozumiemy. Mam tu wszystko co się może przydać, tak jak Luffytaro-dono nakazał!

Piękne stworzenie w pełnym przepychu złotego kimona i kunsztownego makijażu już wyciągało w stronę Corazona jakieś uroczo haftowane materie. Jeśli wzrok go nie mylił – byli niemal tego samego wzrostu!

Cud.

Law dla odmiany całkowicie zbladł.

\- Kolego Słomkowy…

\- Co tam, Torao?

\- Nie dożyjesz Laugh Tale.

** */*/*/ **

\- Shihishishihi! Będzie dobrze!

\- Wyrwę ci serce, uduszę nim Białego Łowcę, a potem pogrzebię cię żywcem na dnie oceanu!

\- Aaaaaa! Nie chcę umierać! Ratunku! Ratunku!

\- AAAAAA ratunku Law nas pozabija! Pomorduje nas we śnie! Niech ktoś go zastrzeli!

\- Ty jesteś tu snajperem, Usopp-san…

\- O, szlag.

\- Shishishishi! Z tobą zawsze, Torao, nawet na dno!

\- Spokój, pirackie szumowiny! Kwękacie jak przekupki! Rosciemu nie uschnie język, jak jeden dzień ponosi babskie giezło.

\- Język pewnie nie…

\- Wszystkich was zabiję! Smoker! Ty nie wiesz co mówisz! Co on sobie o mnie pomyśli?! Zbudził się po trzynastu latach, a ja nawet nie przygotowałem dla niego spodni!

\- No już, już, synu. Ja też nie przygotowałem spodni, a jestem starszy i rzekomo mądrzejszy od ciebie!

\- Rzekomo…

Kikunojo, która nalegała, aby czcigodny Cora-dono zwracał się do niej po prostu „Okiku”, rozstawionymi szeroko palcami szacowała wymiary i wybierała ze swojej skrzyni kolejne sztuki odzieży, typowej zapewne dla kraju samurajów. Tymczasem sam Roscinante przyglądał się awanturze, trwającej tuż obok nich i pławił się w szczęściu jak obrana do naga gruszka w cukrowym syropie.

Law miał przyjaciół!

Gonili się z nim i przekrzykiwali bardziej jak nastolatki niż jak dorośli mężczyźni, ale tyle w tym było śmiechu i dobrodusznych przytyków, w których zresztą brali udział zarówno Smoker, jak i Sengoku-san! A Sengoku mówił do Lawa „synu”, jak do swoich najbliższych wychowanków! A Law przejmował się, co Corazon sobie o nim pomyśli! Świat zwariował, ale Roscinante Corazon Doonquixote gotów był zwariować razem z nim, aby mieć szansę nadążyć za Lawem. Tymczasem trzymetrowy gejszo-samuraj, czy też samurajo-gejsza, przygotowała już zestaw dla początkujących okamów .

\- Przydałby się parawanik chociaż… Nie godzi się tak przywdziewać szat na oczach ludzi, de gozaru.

\- Widzieli mnie bez szat, już ich niczym nie zgorszę…

\- To całkiem co innego!

Jinbei zlitował się nad grymaszącą Okiku, stanął między oboma panami a resztą grupy i rozłożył szeroko ramiona.

\- Ujdę za parawanik… A wy odwróćcie się tyłem i popatrzcie, jak ptaszki latają! Bez podglądania!

Cała grupa posłusznie odwróciła się w przeciwną stronę, choć wyraźnie poddenerwowany Law usiłował rzucać spojrzenia przez ramię. Kikunojo pogroziła mu ładnym paluszkiem.

\- Patrz za ptaszkiem, Law-dono. A my się najpierw zajmiemy fundoshi. Chociaż… - Puściła oczko do Roscinante – Nie znamy się jeszcze aż tak dobrze? Może któryś z bliższych przyjaciół powinien to zrobić?

\- Nie, nie powinien! – odżegnał się Smoker.

\- Nie ma żadnych ptaszków… Co my poczniemy?

\- Ja mogę mu zawiązać! Umiem! No, prawie.

\- Ani się waż, kolego Słomkowy!

Law popatrywał za siebie tak podejrzliwie, że Sengoku w końcu się nad nim zlitował.

\- Ja mu podwiążę klejnoty. Wycierałem mu ten tyłek za dzieciaka, a jeszcze tak nie zdziadziałem, żeby coś ważnego urwać. W razie czego Law i tak przyklei to z powrotem.

Stary admirał ruszył pomóc przy wiązaniu przepaski, Law zawstydził się i spuścił głowę, a pozostali ochoczo podchwycili temat.

\- Prawda, oj prawda! Torao wszystko potrafi przykleić! Nawet rękę! I nogę!

\- I mózg na ścianie…

\- Chcesz zobaczyć swój mózg, kolego Łowco? Służę!

\- A ostatnio twierdziłeś, że go nie mam…

\- Właśnie! Torao! Ty możesz to zrobić! Pokaż ptaszka!

\- Zwariowałeś, kolego Długonosy?!

\- Prawda, mieliśmy patrzeć jak ptaszek lata. Pokaż ptaszka, Law.

\- Wyshamblesuj jakiegoś ptaka, no weź, Torao! Tylko ty masz odpowiednie norioku.

\- Ja pokażę ptaszka! Ja pokażę ptaszka!

\- Ty się nie wychylaj, Marco. Wczoraj się ubzdryngoliłeś i latałeś nad plażą z cyborgiem na plecach. Jeśli dzisiaj powtórzysz ten numer, w końcu ktoś się zainteresuje, co się odwala na tej wyspie.

\- Już ty się mnie nie czepiaj, Biały Łowco. Dobrze pamiętam, że też chciałeś zaliczyć rundkę na moich plecach, tylko obaj zasnęliśmy, zanim zdołałeś się podnieść na nogi.

\- Musiałem przecież wypić za to… Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie.

\- Pani pułkowniczko, może już pani otworzyć oczy. Nie pokazują ptaszków.

\- Serdeczne dzięki, Bepo-chan…

Przy błogich dźwiękach serdecznego przekomarzania się piracko-marynarskiej grupy, Corazon ubierał się w kolejne sztuki odzieży, na szczęście ani szczególnie egzotyczne, ani aż tak kobiece, żeby nie miał czego do nich wsadzić. Najpierw fundoshi, które Sengoku pomógł mu założyć, promieniejąc taką samą dumą jak kiedyś, gdy dopinał na nim guziki pierwszego munduru. Zaraz po tym admirał do reszty przestał się powściągać i wyściskał Roscinante z takim wzruszeniem, że mężczyźnie niemal zrobiło się wstyd. Tamtego dnia tak łatwo pogodził się ze śmiercią i wręcz wyruszył jej naprzeciw, godząc się na wszystkie konsekwencje – miał cel i misję, najważniejszą dla niego na świecie, ale miał też przecież przyjaciół i rodzinę, prawdziwszą niż niebiańskie potwory klanu Donqioxote. Tymczasem opuścił ich bez żalu, oddając życie za Lawa. Jak się teraz okazywało, wiele łez i rozpaczy za sobą zostawił, o wiele więcej niż zasłużył swoją samolubną eskapadą.

\- Sengoku-san…

\- Cicho bądź. – Admirał otarł łzy, raz jeszcze ścisnął syna za ramiona i odsunął się, żeby nie przeszkadzać w dalszym ubieraniu. – Nadrobimy te lata, ty i ja. Wróciłeś. Teraz mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze będzie się dobrze działo na tym świecie.

Roscinante też gotów był w to uwierzyć. Delikatną spodnią koszulę pomogła mu założyć Kikunojo, podsunęła skarpetki i sandały na koturnie. Następnie przyszła pora na długie, kunsztownie zdobione kimono. Nie było aż tak okazałe, jak szata Okiku – na szczęście. Żal byłoby wypalić dziurę albo zrobić plamę na czymś tak wspaniałym, a ten los spotykał praktycznie każdy jeden element garderoby Corazona. Materiał był ciemnowiśniowy, a dół kimona haftowany w wymyślne białe gałązki, które tworzyły wzór przypominający serca. Kolory przypominały kaptur kierowy Corazona Familii Donquixote.

Czy został w nim pochowany?

Nie, skoro Sengoku-san go pochował, to zapewne przebrał go w mundur ze wszystkimi odznaczeniami. Przedziwnie było pomyśleć, że złożono go do grobu, że cała jego dotychczasowa historia zakończyła się pod kamienną cmentarną płytą. W tym dziwnym miejscu i czasie założenie na siebie zupełnie odmiennego stroju wydawało się Roscinante bardzo stosowne. Wydarzyło się coś, czego jeszcze nie pojmował, został wyrwany ze świata i wrzucony w zupełnie inną rzeczywistość. Byli tu jednak ludzie, którym ufał, i powiedzieli, że sprawy mają się dobrze.

Był tu Law i potrzymał go za rękę.

Corazon pozwolił ciężkiej materii kimona spłynąć w dół. Rozmiar rzeczywiście był idealny, a okrycie się czymś od razu przyniosło poczucie odrobiny normalności w obłędzie. Do kierowej czapki wprawdzie bardzo się przywiązał, ale będzie mógł się bez niej obejść. Co innego płaszcz. Wiedział, że na pewno chciałby ponosić jeszcze na sobie czarne pióra, skoro jednak dane mu będzie pożyć trochę dłużej. Swoją czarną pelerynę traktował jak zbroję i symbol buntu przeciwko Doffy’emu i jego zakłamanej pastelowej filozofii. A w ostatnich miesiącach peleryna z piór była też jego skrzydłami, którymi mógł otulić Lawa i chronić go przed zagrożeniem. Już mu jej brakowało.

Już mu brakowało przytulania Lawa.

_Dość tego_ , nakazał sobie stanowczo. Inny świat. Inna rzeczywistość. Inny Law. Ten dorosły, zadziorny pirat na pewno nie chciałby chować się pod pierzastą peleryną. Nie potrzebował Corazona – i dobrze. _Za to umarłeś_ , przypomniał samemu sobie. _Za to właśnie umarłeś_.

Przytuliłby go jeszcze.

Tymczasem barwne zgromadzenie piracko-marynarskie znudziło się wypatrywaniem ptaszków, tym bardziej, że akurat żaden nie przeleciał. Law zupełnie otwarcie łypał zza ramienia Jinbeia na postępy w ubieraniu. Słomkowy Kapelusz objął ryboczłeka rękami w pasie (właściwie jak długie ręce miał ten chłopak?!) i wyglądał wesoło spod jego ramienia. Skądś pojawiły się kolejne dwie dziewczyny i stanęły obok nich, wyraźnie zachwycone.

\- Czemu nas nie wołacie?! Czemu nic nie mówiliście?! – beształa towarzyszy rudowłosa, energiczna kobietka z tatuażem na obnażonym ramieniu. – Wszyscy chcieliśmy zobaczyć, jak się wykluwa! Torao-kun! Sanji-kun cię zamorduje za te suche piętki!

\- Nie potrzebujemy żadnego parszywego chleba! – oburzył się Law. – Jeszcze Cora-san by się otruł!

\- Sanji-kun nie truje ludzi – przygadała mu dziewczyna. – Nazmyślaj mu po prostu, że wszystko zjadłeś. Może cię nie zabije, jeśli uwierzy, że byłeś głodny.

\- Jaki to śliczny chłopiec! – Druga z nowoprzybyłych, brunetka o długich, lśniących włosach, z serdecznym uśmiechem oglądała Corazona z góry na dół. – Jak miło, że zdrowo się wykluł. Sądziłam, że wykluje się zombie i będzie czerpał energię z pożerania mózgów.

\- Aaaaaa! Robin! Nie mów takich rzeczy! – jęknął boleśnie długonosy chłopak. – Jeszcze mu może coś strzelić do głowy!

\- Nie jem chleba! A Cora-san nie zjada mózgów! – protestował Law.

\- Chleba też nie, jeśli nie muszę – bąknął Roscinante. – Law? Czy ktoś chce cię zabić?

\- Ja – oznajmił z mocą Smoker.

\- Zabraniam! - zastrzegł natychmiast tamten. Jego przyjaciel rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie. Na twarzy, pociętej blizną, widać było mocno upływ tych najpewniej bujnych trzynastu lat. Corazona zakłuła w serce myśl, że aż tyle go ominęło. Tymczasem Smoker wzruszył ramionami i ostentacyjnie rozłożył ręce.

\- No, to go nie zabiję – stwierdził spokojnie.

Cisza.

Słomkowy Kapelusz się szczerzył, Mink szeptał z Feniksem Marco, ruda grzebała z Okiku w skrzyni z kimonami, a Law nagle znowu naciągnął czapkę aż na nos i patrzył w ziemię.

\- Zmiękłeś – rzekł ostrożnie Roscinante, gestem odżegnując się od złotego obi w czerwone pasy. Nazbyt kojarzyło mu się z Diamante. – Zrobiłeś się miękki na starość? Wszystkim piratom teraz tak odpuszczasz?

\- Tylko niektórym… Tymczasowo. – Mężczyzna wypuścił dym z cygara. – Na przykład tym, którzy pomogli postawić cię na nogi. Nie stresuj się zawczasu, ale… To, co zrobiliśmy, nie było tak do końca… Legalne.

\- O, nie – rzekł ostrożnie Roscinante. – A ja tak praworządnie przeżyłem swoje… Ostatnie miesiące.

Smoker roześmiał się głośno.

\- Kończcie z tym strojeniem się, chodźmy stąd wreszcie! Sobowtórodziciel powiedział, że po wskrzeszeniu masz zjeść solidny posiłek i przespać ciągiem dwanaście godzin. Im prędzej to będzie z głowy, tym prędzej będziemy mogli ci opowiedzieć, co się działo przez te wszystkie lata i jak nam się udało wyciągnąć cię z grobu.

Sobowtóroco?! Posiłek i sen brzmiały dobrze, choć żal byłoby marnować dwanaście godzin po trzynastu straconych latach. Corazon wskazał na obi w żółto-białe pasy, ale Okiku zmarszczyła zgrabny nosek i odrzuciła materiał precz. Po chwili wybrała kolejne, w kojącym jasnoróżowym odcieniu.

\- Już prawie jesteśmy gotowi! – oceniła z zadowoleniem, zręcznie wiążąc pas na biodrach mężczyzny. – Jeszcze tylko ostatnie drobiazgi. Braciszku! Braciszku!

\- Izo już biegnie na pomoc! – Samuraj o pięknej twarzy w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy nich. – Czego potrzebujesz, Kiku?

Oboje pochylili się nad niedużą szkatułką, dyskutując półgłosem jakieś skomplikowane detale kolorystyczne. Tymczasem Corazon wyszedł zza Jinbeia i pokazał się wszystkim, którzy jeszcze do tej pory nie podglądali.

\- Jak wyglądam? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Bardzo wytwornie! – zapewniła go pani oficer.

\- Pięknie, de gozaru! – wzruszał się samuraj.

\- Klawo! – ocenił natychmiast długonosy pirat.

\- Głodny jestem! – oznajmił Słomkowy Kapelusz.

Law milczał. Jeszcze wczoraj Corazon od razu by się domyślił, co siedzi mu w głowie – ale teraz stanął w obliczu zagadki i niepewności. Nie umiał czytać w tej męskiej, powściągliwej twarzy. Jakie emocje paliły się w szarych oczach Lawa? Tak bardzo chciałby odbudować ich więź, i to jak najprędzej. Ale podejrzewał, że to może się już nigdy nie udać. Miał przed sobą obcego mężczyznę, dorosłego, dojrzałego, zupełnie odmienionego. Na jego twarzy i ciele zostawiły ślady wydarzenia, do których Roscinante nie miał dostępu. A jednak – wszystko w nim nadal krzyczało: _mój Law!_

Smoker wymienił spojrzenia z Sengoku.

\- Chodźmy wszyscy na Sunny. Tylko niech któryś z lekarzy ma oko na tego naszego wskrzeszeńca. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Ja mogę! Ja! – wyrwał się ochoczo Feniks Marco. Corazon skrzywił się w duchu – nie była to ta opieka medyczna, na którą liczył. Nadal nie przepadał za lekarzami… Poza jednym. Tymczasem nad ramieniem Marco pojawiły się nagle osobliwe, różowe płatki, lekko zamigotały i – zmieniły w parę rąk?! Dwie różowe ręce wyrosły z nicości na ramionach mężczyzny, sięgnęły do jego twarzy i skutecznie go zakneblowały.

\- Mmmmm! Nhhmmm! – zaprotestował pirat, młócąc powietrze ramionami – na końcach jego palców od razu zaczęły się tworzyć niebieskie ogniki. Kiedy przestał się szamotać, dodatkowe ręce znikły bez śladu w deszczyku znikających płatków, ale Marco już kręcił głową zamiast kiwać.

\- Ach, nie, niestety nie mogę się tego podjąć. Mam… Mamy tu ważne konsylium z Chopperem. – Wykrzywił usta w teatralnym smutku i porwał na ręce reniferka. – Już sobie idziemy.

Reniferek natychmiast zmienił się w drżącą galaretę wzruszenia.

\- To, że chcesz się ze mną konsultować, wcale mnie nie uszczęśliwia! Nic a nic, ty durny głąbie!

\- Chwileczkę, chwileczkę. Już kończymy! – zapewniał samuraj. – Ta będzie dobra, Kiku-chan.

\- Czcigodny Corazonie-dono, zrób dzióbek! – zadysponowała Okiku, trzymając w dłoni pędzelek.

\- Pokaż ptaszka, zrób dzióbek… Co on sobie pomyśli o naszych wyuzdanych czasach? – biadał Sengoku. Roscinante z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech, kiedy wystawił twarz do pomalowania. Nakładanie pędzelkiem barwiczka nie najlepiej się udało, bo dwa razy parsknął śmiechem, obserwując wygłupy towarzystwa. Koniec końców obaj samuraje zrezygnowali z dalszych prób i z mocno nietęgimi minami odstąpili w bok.

\- Może zetrzeć całkiem, de gozaru? – zastanawiał się niższy.

\- Może pożyczę mu moją maskę? – zastanawiała się wyższa.

\- Może chodźmy już stąd wreszcie? On musi zjeść coś ciepłego, zapomnieliście? – Smoker pogonił całe towarzystwo do ruszenia się z miejsca. Sengoku położył serdecznie rękę na ramieniu wychowanka.

\- Chodź, synu. Pora zacząć od nowa.

Zaczął powoli iść za pozostałymi, oglądając się na Roscinante, ale ten nie ruszył się z miejsca. Law nadal tu był i – patrzył.

\- Więc… Jak wyglądam, Law?

Zamiast odpowiedzi, mężczyzna wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

\- Room.

Niebieska poświata? Dziwne wibrowanie na krawędzi pola widzenia? Co się działo?

\- _Mirror veil_.

Powietrze naprzeciw niego zgęstniało, zamigotało, jakby promienie słońca odbiły się od niewidocznej szyby. Zaraz po tym – drgające pasmo mgły, przesyconej niebieską poświatą, zamieniło się w całkiem wyraźną lustrzaną powierzchnię. Roscinante Corazon Donquixote zobaczył swoje odbicie. Wyglądał…

Całkiem jak zawsze, tylko w kimonie?

Naprawdę wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Jak wczoraj, jak przed-przedwczoraj, jak ostatnim razem, kiedy miał okazję spojrzeć w lustro. Trzynaście lat?! Nie do uwierzenia. Tylko czarnych piór brakowało – od pewnego czasu nawet we własnej wyobraźni zawsze już widział siebie w obłoku czarnego pierza. Kimono pasowało idealnie, sandały jeszcze dodawały wzrostu i powagi jego wysokiej sylwetce, a kolory całkiem ładnie harmonizowały ze zmierzwioną blond grzywką mężczyzny. Zaś na twarzy – bordowa barwiczka rozmazała się beznadziejnie aż do kości policzkowych. Zupełnie, jakby wrócił namalowany ciemną szminką uśmiech arlekina.

A co na to Law?

Spojrzenie wbił w ziemię, zaciskał pięści. Roscinante od razu posmutniał. Law nie był zadowolony. Pewnie nie chciał mieć z nim jednak nic do czynienia. Nie miał powodu dobrze wspominać tych strasznych dni, kiedy Corazon postawił całe jego życie na głowie. Może teraz – nareszcie! – otacza się tylko normalnymi, _bezpiecznymi_ ludźmi, którzy nie malują twarzy szminką ani…

Och?

Law w dwóch długich susach znalazł się przy nim. Chwycił go pod rękę – znowu! – z taką determinacją, jakby jednak zamierzał zatrzymać go przy sobie. Czubkiem głowy sięgał mu nieco powyżej łokcia – wtulił twarz w rękaw kunsztownego kimona i przez chwilę tak po prostu tam stał.

\- Gamoń – dobiegło spod futrzanego daszka foczej czapki.

\- Tak? – rzekł ostrożnie Roscinante. Jeśli o niego chodziło, mogliby tak stać już zawsze.

\- Wyglądasz jak gamoń – burknął Law. – Jak gamoń w dzielnicy czerwonych latarni.

\- Ach. – Corazon nie był pewien, czy się cieszyć, czy zaniepokoić, że jego Law najwyraźniej dożył nie tylko dorosłości, ale wycieczek do dzielnic rozpusty.

\- Wyglądasz jak zawsze.

\- Ach!

\- Niebiańsko.

\- Ooo?

\- Znaczy… Jak niebiański… Jak niebiański gamoń.

\- Aha.

\- Wróciłeś, Cora-san.

\- Ano, wróciłem.

...


	3. Wolność

**WOLNOŚĆ**

Przyjęcie na Sunny Go trwało w najlepsze. Jego uczestnicy gotowi byli bawić się do białego rana i świętować sukces najbardziej obłąkanego sojuszu wszechczasów. Nikt jednak nie próbował naginać zaleceń fachowca – świeżo wskrzeszonego Corazona skrzętnie położono spać. Nakarmiono go tylko sutym posiłkiem i garstką ciekawostek z ostatnich trzynastu lat.

\- Zawarliśmy tymczasowy sojusz z piratami, żeby przejąć pewien rządowy projekt i dzięki niemu przywrócić cię do życia.

\- O.

\- Licz się z tym, że otaczają cię w tym momencie pirackie szumowiny. Cała ta banda to piraci!

\- To rzeczywiście zupełna nowość dla mnie… Ale jakoś wolę tę bandę od ostatniej, do której należałem… Zwłaszcza, że ty tu jesteś. Wyglądasz na większego bandziora od tych wszystkich dzieciaków.

\- Nie jesteśmy bandziorami!

\- Wcale nie wyglądam jak bandzior!

\- Wiceadmirał Smoker wcale nie wygląda jak bandzior! Wygląda… Jak… Jak prawdziwy przywódca!

\- Nasz przywódca wygląda lepiej! Prawda, panie Corazonie?

\- A który to twój dowódca, przyjacielu?

\- Ich dowódca to ten bandzior w futrzanej czapce, który gapi się na ciebie zamiast jeść…

\- A, ten dowódca…? On wygląda najlepiej ze wszystkich dowódców przy tym stole…

\- Torao-kun! Ściągaj czapkę jak siadasz przy moim stole! I jedz swoją porcję! Nikt mi tu nie będzie grymasił nad posiłkiem!

\- Wiele się wydarzyło, jak cię nie było, synu. Na przykład… Twój brat odniósł spektakularny sukces we wszystkich swoich przedsięwzięciach.

\- O, szlag.

\- Zdobył władzę na Dressrosie… Kłamstwem i propagandą zniewolił mieszkańców… Stworzył gigantyczne imperium handlu bronią… Zawarł sojusz z jednym z Imperatorów… I ze Światowym Rządem także, aby zyskać nietykalność…

\- Spodziewasz się, że będę z niego dumny, Feniksie Marco?

\- Spodziewam się, że ciąg dalszy ci się spodoba.

\- Oho? Więc… Co było dalej?

\- Przyjechaliśmy z Torao na Dressrosę i tak długo w niego waliliśmy, aż spadł z samego czubka swojej parszywej klatki! Mingo jest calkiem załatwiony.

\- To… Rzeczywiście mi się podoba.

Corazon chciał usłyszeć jak najwięcej, ale widać było, że oczy same mu się zamykają, choć w zasadzie ledwo co się obudził po trzynastu latach wiecznego snu. Kolega Czarna Noga dopilnował, żeby z talerza zniknęła ostatnia okruszyna posiłku, a potem wszyscy razem odprowadzili Roscinante do łóżka, zamknęli starannie drzwi kajuty i wrócili na przyjęcie. Kucharz wnosił kolejne potrawy, Sengoku opowiadał Tashigi o pierwszych doświadczeniach Roscinante w tajnych służbach, Smoker pił z Feniksem Marco i kolegą cyborgiem, a Law wymknął się, jak tylko przestali zwracać na niego uwagę.

Czuł się niewyobrażalnie głupio.

To był najważniejszy dzień w jego życiu, a zawalił praktycznie wszystko, czego się tknął. Nawet nie przyniósł ubrań dla Corazona! Nawet nie potrafił mu powiedzieć normalnie „witaj z powrotem”, tylko go zbeształ i nazwał gamoniem! Cora-san nie powinien słyszeć takich rzeczy w dzień swojego wskrzeszenia. Law powinien był od razu go owinąć w jedwabie i powiedzieć mu… Powiedzieć mu…

_Tak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało, Cora-san._

_Tęskniłem za tobą każdego dnia tych przeklętych trzynastu lat._

_Żyłem tylko po to, żeby dokończyć twoją misję._

_Jesteś całym moim światem. Zawsze byłeś, ty gamoniu_.

I oczywiście przez gardło przeszedł mu tylko ten „gamoń”. Jakżeby inaczej. Zresztą, po tym obłąkanym przebudzeniu Cora-san na pewno nie chciałby wysłuchiwać rzewnych wyznań obcego faceta. Obecny Law, wiecznie zmęczony, skrzywiony i naburmuszony, był dla niego zupełnie obcą osobą. To znaczy… Właściwie, za dzieciaka był równie skwaszony i naburmuszony. Ale fizycznie zmienił się zupełnie, dorósł i dojrzał na tyle, by jasno pojmować prawdę – choć on sam bez przerwy pielęgnował więź z utraconym opiekunem, myślał o nim każdego dnia i nawet przeżywał krępujące serie snów erotycznych z jego udziałem, to Corazon przecież w ogóle go nie znał i nie odczuwał żadnej więzi. Znał małego chłopca, nad którym się ulitował i wyrwał go potworom Familii Donquixote. Nie tego ponurego, wytatuowanego pirata. O, właśnie – pirata. Cora-san był oficerem Marynarki. Nie chciałby się bratać z piratami. Zwłaszcza z takimi, którzy nie przynieśli dla niego majtek.

A tyle się przygotowywał do tego dnia!

Zostawiając za sobą odgłosy rozmów i uczty, przemknął się pod drzwi kajuty, w której położyli spać wskrzeszonego Corazona. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał przez futrynę, ale mocne drzewo Adama nie pozwalało dosłyszeć oddechu śpiącego po drugiej stronie mężczyzny. A jeśli będzie miał bezdech? A jeśli będzie miał koszmary? A jeśli to wszystko było tylko kolejnym snem? Law potarł skronie, kompletnie przytłoczony gonitwą myśli. Radość i szczęście, takie prawdziwe, że kompletnie mu obce. Lęk i nieufność, bo może jednak wszystko to tylko jakaś piekielna iluzja. Gniew na siebie, za te niedopowiedzenia i niedopatrzenia. Rozterka, niepokój, bo przecież sprawy nie mogły cały czas iść tak dobrze. Tęsknota, nagle zwielokrotniona nie do zniesienia, bo nie myślał już o utraconym na zawsze człowieku, tylko o kimś żywym i nieodległym. Zupełnie nie wiedział, której z tych wszystkich emocji powinien się uchwycić, żeby nie zwariować. Tylko jedno mu pozostało.

\- _Room_.

Bezgłośnie otworzył drzwi i wkradł się do ciemnej kajuty. Ope-operacjowoc blokował teraz dźwięki i zapachy, jak najlepsza chirurgiczna maska. Nie zamierzał budzić Corazona, chciał tylko się upewnić, zobaczyć, usłyszeć, jak jego serce znów bije. Musiał, potrzebował znaleźć się u jego boku. Koja znajdowała się pod oknem w przeciwległym kącie – ruszył w tamtą stronę, ale zatrzymał się jak wryty.

Peleryna z czarnych piór.

Leżała na podłodze, ciśnięta niedbale jak zbędny balast. Law zacisnął powieki, ale ten widok już się wbijał nożem w serce i prowokował zdradliwe łzy. Co za żałosna katastrofa. Nie pomyślał o sensownych, rozsądnych przygotowaniach, o bieliźnie czy spodniach dla Corazona, jakby oczekiwał, że tamten wstanie z grobu ubrany od stóp do głów i pewnie jeszcze w kapturze. A nawet kolega Słomkowy wziął to pod uwagę i na swój obłąkany sposób zapewnił wskrzeszeńcowi wyprawkę! Law tylko o jednym potrafił pomyśleć: o płaszczu z czarnych piór. Znalazł go zawczasu, kupił, regularnie wietrzył i podczas nieczęstych teraz bezsennych nocy pieścił pierzaste rękawy, rozmyślając o cudzie, dojrzewającym w kokonie sobowtórodziciela. Osobiście przygotował kajutę na pierwszy sen Corazona po przebudzeniu, oblekał poduszki i koce w kolorowe poszwy, aby kojarzyły się zasypiającemu w nich mężczyźnie z ciepłem i nadzieją. Dzisiaj rano przemknął się na swój statek, wyciągnął czarne pióra z kufra i powróciwszy na Sunny, powiesił pelerynę na drzwiach od ściennej szafy, aby od razu po wejściu Cora-san wiedział, że znalazł się w domu, gdzie był wyczekiwany i wytęskniony.

Rzucił pelerynę na podłogę.

Nie mogła spaść sama, a gdyby przypadkiem ją strącił, podniósłby i odwiesiłby z powrotem. Z pewnością Cora-san zamierzenie wziął ją do ręki – a potem odrzucił. Leżała jak kłąb bezużytecznych wspomnień – a Law miał ochotę wyć. Lodowate zimno paraliżowało wszystkie jego zmysły. Znał je doskonale, jeszcze z czasów Fleavance i Minion. Doskonale znał absolutną rozpacz. Nie sądził, że dopadnie go w takim miejscu. Wśród przyjaciół, na Sunny Go, tuż po wskrzeszeniu Corazona. Ale przyszła – i tym razem nic po sobie nie pozostawi. Nic mu już nie zostanie. Nic.

\- Do niczego.

Ludzki głos tak go zaskoczył, że aż się żachnął. Głos Corazona! Nie dobiegał z koi. Law rozejrzał się dookoła – i dopiero teraz zobaczył, że Cora-san, zamiast spać spokojnie w czystej pościeli, siedzi w kucki pod ścianą, tuż obok niego. Tuż obok peleryny z czarnych piór.

\- Do niczego – powtórzył spokojnie Corazon Donquixote. Wstał – miał na sobie tylko przykrótkie piżamowe spodnie. Jego wysoka sylwetka górowała nad Lawem, a gdy się zbliżył, promieniował ciepłem, jak w tych najgorszych, najgrzeszniejszych snach.

\- Dali mi piękną pościel i łóżko na mój wzrost. Była tu nawet dla mnie peleryna. Od razu ją przymierzyłem. – Pokręcił głową. – Do niczego. Brakowało najważniejszego.

\- Cora-san! – Law tylko tyle zdołał wykrztusić. Czy aż tak zepsuł Corazonowi powrót do świata żywych?! Czy aż tak wszystko zepsuł, skaził, zaprzepaścił?! Gdyby to wystarczyło, wyrwałby sobie serce i oddał je samemu Doflamingo, żeby Cora-san mógł mieć wszystko, wszystko czego by pragnął! Spali tę przeklętą pelerynę, pójdzie i…

Corazon schylił się i podniósł czarne pióra z podłogi.

\- Przymierzyłem. Nawet spróbowałem się nimi przykryć. Ale już od tak dawna służyły mi do czegoś innego…

Zanim Law się spostrzegł, Cora-san był tuż przy nim. A potem – strzepnął pierzastą pelerynę i owinął nią Lawa.

\- Od razu lepiej.

Opatulonego w czarne pióra, objął go ramionami i przycisnął mocno do siebie. Teraz Law mógł słyszeć i jego oddech, i mocne bicie serca, żywego, bliskiego, prawdziwego. Zimno i rozpacz…

Jakie zimno i rozpacz?

\- Wiem, że jestem żałosnym gamoniem, ale myślami ciągle tkwię w tamtej rzeczywistości. Przy tobie. – W głosie Corazona brzmiała skrucha, ale i ledwo wyczuwalny, a zawsze tam przecież obecny upór. – Pewnie uważasz, że to obrzydliwe, ale czy mógłbym tak przez chwilę się do ciebie poprzytulać? Potem możesz mnie skopać, czy co tam teraz robisz ludziom… Panie kapitanie Law. – Oparł podbródek na czubku głowy pirata i westchnął lekko, jakby po wielu godzinach zmagań nareszcie dotarł we właściwe miejsce. – Przepraszam, ale… szukam sensu w tym wszystkim i… Ciebie potrzebuję najbardziej. Czy możemy tak postać?

Law już niczego nie miał do powiedzenia. Łzy płynęły strumieniem, ręce dygotały, a w płaszczu z piór i uścisku Corazona mógłby zostać aż do skończenia świata. Jednak przemógł się, żeby coś z siebie wykrztusić. Nie można było pozwolić, żeby Cora-san miał takie głupie obawy. O, nie.

\- Nie.

Ramiona trzymające go w objęciach zesztywniały.

\- Ja…

\- Nie będziemy tak stać. Położysz się do łóżka – zadysponował Law. Głos mu się łamał, a łzy nadal płynęły. – Przykryjemy cię porządnie, a ja… usiądę obok. I będę cię strzegł. I zostanę. I będę… trzymał cię za rękę.

\- Ach. – Cora-san przycisnął go mocniej do piersi. Policzek przysunął do jego policzka. – Ja… Dziękuję. Przepraszam. Dziękuję. Gdybyś mógł posiedzieć tu, póki nie zasnę… Ja…

\- Nigdy cię nie zostawię, Cora-san!

Cisza.

W mroku kajuty nie było widać szczegółów twarzy Corazona. Ale gdy mężczyzna jeszcze niżej się schylił i oparł czoło w zgięciu ramienia Lawa, ten poczuł na skórze wilgoć łez.

\- Ja… Nie dotrzymałem obietnicy, prawda? Też ci to obiecywałem, że będziemy razem, że zaczniemy nowe życie. Ale nigdy nie dotrzymałem słowa. Pozwoliłem się zabić jak ostatni gamoń. Wystawiłem cię do wiatru. Zostawiłem samego. Miałeś tylko trzynaście lat! Zawiodłem cię. Powinieneś mnie nienawidzić. A teraz kleję się do ciebie jak strup ze starej rany, bo dla mnie wciąż jesteś wszystkim co mam! Przepraszam. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Każ mi się odczepić albo przestać…

\- PRZESTAN W KOŃCU BREDZIĆ BZDURY, GAMONIU!

Law płakał, szlochał, wył, jak wtedy, trzynaście lat temu, kiedy pierwszy i ostatni raz pozwolił sobie tak wyładować emocje. Łkał, jakby tych trzynastu lat wcale nie było, jakby Cora-san wstał ze śnieżnego grobu i jednak nadążył za Lawem, a teraz trzymał go w objęciach tak, jak obiecał. Pirat wyciągnął ręce i też objął opiekuna – z całych sił, aż poczuł żebra, aż serce Corazona biło tuż przy jego policzku.

\- Dałeś mi wszystko, tak, jak obiecałeś! Nigdy ci nie wierzyłem. W żadne twoje brednie o wyzdrowieniu. Chodziłem do tych wszystkich szpitali bo… Bo ty tam byłeś, Cora-san! Chciałem jeszcze trochę z tobą pobyć, zanim umrę. Ale to ty umarłeś! Gamoniu! Uratowałeś mi życie! Dałeś mi wszystko! Zdrowie! Siłę! Życie! I zostawiłeś mnie! Cora-san! Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób!

Corazon chyba trochę na to zaniemówił, bo nic nie odpowiedział. Ale Law nie czekał na odpowiedź. Trząsł się cały od powstrzymywanego trzynaście lat płaczu, wylewał łzy w czarne pióra i ciepłą pierś przyjaciela. Za wszelką cenę chciał uwierzyć, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Że nie zostanie mu odebrane to, co najbardziej się liczyło. Że nie skończy tak, jak zawsze, ocalały, samotny i zrozpaczony. Tym razem da z siebie wszystko i obroni swoich przyjaciół! Nikogo więcej nie zamierzał stracić. A już na pewno nie Corazona.

\- Zabraniam ci odchodzić. Gdziekolwiek. Kiedykolwiek. Masz być ze mną zawsze! Zawsze! – zażądał, zachłystując się co chwilę od łez. Zaraz dostanie czkawkę i do reszty się zbłaźni. Cudownie. – Będę cię pilnował. Dzień i noc i zawsze. Nie myśl, że się kiedykolwiek uwolnisz! Będę się ciebie trzymał jak – hyyyyp! – jak rzep – hyyyyyyp! – jak rzep twojej peleryyyyyyyyp!

Co za żenada. Głupi, głupi, głupi! Czkał i ryczał jak dzieciak, a do tego zalał Corazona lawiną wszystkich tych swoich obsesji, o których nigdy nie zamierzał mówić na głos! Teraz to dopiero zawalił na całej linii. Każdy normalny człowiek uciekłby od niego w te pędy, nie oglądając się więcej za siebie.

\- Ach. Cudownie. – Ciepłe palce Corazona ocierały jego łzy, a mocne ramiona nadal trzymały go w objęciach i otulały czarną peleryną. Tylko dzięki temu jeszcze nie ugięły się pod nim nogi. Czy Cora-san właśnie powiedział…?

\- Cudownie – powtórzył Corazon z przekonaniem. – Ja… Dam z siebie wszystko, żeby ci udowodnić, że potrafię dotrzymywać słowa. Chociaż jestem gamoniem. Ja… Chcę być przy tobie, na tyle, ile mi tylko pozwolisz. Jak będziesz mnie miał dość, musisz mi powiedzieć, a od razu zniknę. Może powinienem od razu się odczepić. Ale nie zdobędę się na to. Po prostu nie mogę, dopóki ty sam mnie nie odeślesz precz. Nie chcę cię zostawiać, Law. Nigdy nie chciałem. Przepraszam

\- Przestań – hyyyyp! – przestań przepraszać. To przeze mnie zginąłeś. Zniszczyłem ci życie. Poświęciłeś się dla mnie, wszystko zostawiłeś, Familię i misję, a ja ci nawet nie podziękowałem! Nigdy mnie nie przepraszaj, gamoniu!

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył z uporem Roscinante. – Choćby na zapas. Jeszcze nie raz zdążę ci się narazić, panie piracki kapitanie. Bo straszny ze mnie gamoń.

\- Narażaj mi się ile chcesz. – Law jeszcze raz z całych sił go uścisnął. – Tylko ze mną zostań, Cora-san.

 _Na zawsze_.

\- Tak długo, jak długo mnie zechcesz znosić.

 _Czyli na zawsze_.

Law pociągnął nosem i spróbował chociaż trochę się uspokoić. Wszystko to było takie nowe, a znajome, cudowne, a bolesne, obłąkane i zupełnie nie na miejscu. Przecież Cora-san miał się wyspać, a nie niańczyć go jak jakiegoś mazgaja!

\- Powinieneś się już położyć, Cora-san. Naprawdę musisz odespać teraz kilkanaście godzin. Proces wskrzeszania był bardzo… Skomplikowany. – Przetarł twarz rękawem. Czarne pióra peleryny otarły się o jego skronie w powolnym, długim muśnięciu. Serce Corazona biło tuż obok. Za dobrze to wszystko szło. Zaraz znajdzie ich Sakazuki i Niebiańskie Smoki porwą Roscinante do swojego haremu. Albo pojawi się Czarnobrody i wszystko pochłonie ciemność. Za dobrze szło.

\- Idź spać, a ja wszystko sprawdzę. Drzwi i okna, i całą okolicę. Musisz być bezpieczny, Cora-san.

\- A mógłbyś… Zostać tu ze mną na razie? – poprosił Roscinante. – No i… Ty też powinieneś się chyba przespać? Nie wyglądasz na wypoczętego.

Law pokręcił stanowczo głową.

\- Ty będziesz spał, a ja będę czuwał. Mogą się zjawić komary ludojady i wyssać z ciebie całą krew. Ochronię cię, Cora-san.

Zorientował się, że Corazon go nie słucha. Patrzył ponad jego głową na… Korytarz?! Czemu drzwi były otwarte?! Law wyraźnie pamiętał, że zamknął je za sobą. W korytarzu stali oparci o ścianę Czarna Noga Sanji oraz Roronoa Zoro. Ze znudzonymi minami pogryzali szaszłyki.

\- Czego chcecie?! – warknął na nich gniewnie Law. Czy we wszystko muszą się wtrącać Słomkowi?! Dawny Łowca Piratów łypnął na niego swoim jedynym okiem. Znudzoną minę zastąpiło rozbawienie.

\- No jak to? Szukaliśmy komarów ludojadów.

Law nadął się, obrażony, że ktoś kpi z jego całkiem przecież prawdopodobnych obaw, ale Roronoa pokręcił głową.

\- Twoi ludzie właśnie skończyli trzeci obchód pokładu, a Bepo wyrusza na czwarty – oznajmił. – Nie zamierzają przepuścić do was nawet komara.

Ach. To było naprawdę… Uspokajające?

Ach.

\- Luffy zeżarł twoją porcję ryżu. I twoją porcję zapiekanki z kurczakiem. I twoje szaszłyki też zeżarł – rzekł z naganą kolega kucharz. – A potem stwierdził, że za mało zjadłeś i na pewno nie będziesz mógł zasnąć. Wysłał nas, żebyśmy was sprawdzili. Lepiej idźcie w końcu spać, bo za chwilę sam tu przyjdzie, żeby was otulić.

Och.

Law potarł skronie. To było całkiem… Prawdopodobne?

\- Idziesz spać, Cora-san – zadysponował.

\- A ty idziesz z nimi? – zaniepokoił się tamten.

\- Przecież obiecałem potrzymać cię za rękę! – przypomniał mu Law. – Kładź się. Zostanę z tobą.

 _Na zawsze_.

Corazon posłusznie ułożył się na koi i pozwolił się przykryć kołdrą. Nie odrywał jednak wzroku od Lawa – dopiero gdy ten przyciągnął sobie zydelek i usiadł obok, Roscinante przymknął powieki.

Zoro i Sanji zajrzeli z korytarza do wnętrza kajuty.

\- Czy on wie, że to łóżko ma pięć metrów szerokości? Franky się znudził czekaniem na wskrzeszenie i trochę je przemodelował dziś przed południem… - mruknął szermierz.

\- Jak mu tyłek ścierpnie, pomyśli o wygodniejszej pozycji. – Kucharz z pstryknięciem zapalił papierosa. - Robin-chwan jest taka słodka, pomagała Franky’emu i przyniosła jeszcze dodatkowy zestaw pościeli.

\- A jakbyście tak się już stąd wynieśli? – warknął na nich Law. Otulił się starannie peleryną z czarnych piór, trzymał Corazona za rękę i nie odrywał oczu od jego spokojnej twarzy. Że też Słomkowe Kapelusze musiały akurat teraz nad nimi wisieć i…

I nie przepuszczą nawet komara.

Kiedy jego świat tak totalnie stanął na głowie? Chirurg Śmierci potarł skronie. Znowu nie wiedział co ma myśleć i czuć. Cora-san był tutaj, żywy i ciepły, i sam poprosił, żeby Law przy nim został. Jego ludzie trzymali wartę, a Słomkowe Kapelusze krążyły wokół jak obłąkane drogowskazy do sensu życia. Nawet Marynarka Wojenna pokazała, że miewa i serce, i honor, a teraz piła na umór z radości. Peleryna z czarnych piór i ciepła dłoń w jego ręce grzały błogo, a za drzwiami cichły odgłosy kłótni Czarnej Nogi i Łowcy Piratów.

\- Zapomnij, omszała łepetyno. To chyba tylko w twojej przegniłej wyobraźni.

\- A ty jak zwykle ślepy, Sobaczona Maskaro. Już ja wiem, co widzę.

\- Tępy szermierzyna z trzema kosturami!

\- Durny krętobrewy kuchcik!

Znikli polować na komary dla Króla Piratów. I pilnować, żeby wszyscy ich przyjaciele byli bezpieczni. Law podniósł dłoń Corazona do swojej twarzy i oparł na niej policzek. Taka była ciepła. Na Minion było tylko zimno, rozpacz i śnieg. Ale może rzeczywiście pora opuścić Minion raz a dobrze? Dotąd zawsze jakąś cząstką siebie był tam uwięziony przy swoim konającym aniele. Teraz – odzyskał go żywego. A więc chyba naprawdę może być…

Wolny?

Wolny od przeklętej, przesiąkniętej topniejącym śniegiem żałoby. Wolny od przeżerającej serce rozpaczy. Gotowy na coś zupełnie nowego. Jak wtedy, na Punk Hazard, gdzie – cóż za ironia losu – też sypał gęsty, lodowaty śnieg. Jednak nie to Law wspominał, myśląc o zakazanej wyspie. Nie chłód, lecz serdeczny śmiech Słomkowego Kapelusza i uścisk jego gumowej dłoni. Jakim szokiem było zrozumienie, że samozwańczy przyszły Król Piratów nie zawiera tymczasowych sojuszy, lecz przyjaźnie na całe życie, a swoich przyjaciół kocha bezgranicznie, jak szalony diabeł morski swoje pisklęta. To on pierwszy udowodnił, że zły los nie zawsze musi zwyciężyć. Że trzeba walczyć do skutku. Słomkowy Kapelusz wiedział to, czego Lawa nauczyły drogi przez piekło: że samotność nie jest wolnością, lecz karą. Jak na narwańca, który potrafił rozmawiać tylko o mięsie i szukaniu przygód, przerażająco wiele rozumiał. A kiedy Law nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, powiedział „tak” i wypchnął ich obu na drogę, która prowadziła do Corazona.

Zjadł za niego zapiekankę, żeby Czarna Noga Sanji się nie wściekał.

Świat stanął na głowie, a Trafalgar D. Water Law po raz pierwszy od lat czuł w pełni, że wszystko jest na właściwym miejscu.

\- Jesteś, Cora-san.

Zanim się obejrzał, już spał, zgięty niewygodnie, z policzkiem wbitym w krawędź łóżka.

Donquixote Corazon Roscinante uśmiechnął się w ciemności.

\- Kocham cię, Law.

.


End file.
